staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 sierpnia 1990
Program 1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Kraj za miastem - reportaż rolny 7.55 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - program rolny 8.50 Program dnia 9.00 Kino Teleferii: "Wysłannicy Badocji" - odc. 1 filmu polskiego z serii "Podróże pana Kleksa" 10.30 Telegazeta 10.35 "Wiatr w dżungli" - film dok. prod. polskiej z cyklu: "Otwarte wrota Amazonii" 11.05 Notowania, czyli co się rolnikowi opłaca 11.30 TV koncert życzeń 12.15 "Ginące bagna" - film przyrodniczy TVP 12.45 "Tintilo" - fragm. koncertu dziecięcego 13.15 Morze - magazyn 13.35 W kinie i na kasecie - aktualności filmowe 13.55 Pieprz i wanilia - z wiatrem przez świat: "Ludzie i gejzery" (o Nowej Zelandii) 14.40 Antena 15.05 "Hrabina Cagliostro" odc. 10 filmu sensac. z serii "Powrót Arsena Lupin" 16.00 Wakacje 89 - film dok. 16.30 Sport: magazyn 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Teatr Telewizji - Alfred de Musset: "Drzwi muszą być albo otwarte albo zamknięte" z cyklu "Debiuty" 18.05 Piknik Country - Mrągowo 90 19.00 Kino Teleferii: "Synowie różowej pantery" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Być najlepszą" - cz. 5 ser. filmu obyczajowego prod. USA 21.15 Opolska noc kabaretowa: pod egidą Jana Pietrzaka i zaproszonych gości 22.10 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.25 Sport 23.05 Jutro w programie Program 2 7.00 Powitanie 7.10 Program dnia 7.20 Kalejdoskop - magazyn wojskowy 7.50 Dla niesłyszących: przegląd tygodnia 8.25 "Być najlepszą" - odc. 5 filmu USA dla niesłyszących 9.35 Jutro poniedziałek - mag. codziennych spraw rodzinnych 9.55 "Santa Barbara" powtórz. odc. 23 i 24 serialu USA 11.25 Program ze Szczecina 12.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.10 "Oszustwo" - odc. 1 filmu fab. prod. USA 13.10 Maciej Niesiołowski: z batutą i humorem 13.30 "Zatańcz ze mną" - powtórz. odc. 6 komedii USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 14.20 Sto pytań do... 15.00 Sport: Formuła 1 - transmisja z Hungarotoru w Budapeszcie 16.10 "Śladami cudu nad Wisłą" - film dok. 17.00 "Rekordzista Zbigniew Pietrzykowski" - film dok. 17.30 Bliżej świata: przegląd telewizji satelitarnej 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 19.30 Kobiety dwudziestolecia: Maja Berezowska 20.00 Sport: Igrzyska Solidarności - Gdańsk 90 - koszykówka w wyk., Harlem Wizards (USA) 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Oszustwo" - powtórz. odc. 1 czteroczęściowego filmu sensac.-obyczajowego USA 22.45 Rozmowy bez sekretów: Donahue show (program USA "Steel magnolias"; wystąpią m.in.: Shirley Mc Laine, Sally Field, Dolly Parton i in. 23.35 Komentarz dnia 23.40 Akademia wiersza 23.45 Program na poniedziałek BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 Engineering Mechanics: Vibrations 7.10 Modelling by Mathematics: A Natural Model 7.35 Food Production Systems: The Mumias Sugar Scheme 8.00 Organic Chemistry: The Polymer Age 8.55 Playdays 9.15 Umbrella 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 Bugs Bunny's Year 10.20 Peter Lundy and the Medicine Hat Stallion 11.55 Popeye 12.05 Sign Extra 12.30 Country File 13.00 News Followed by Speaking Volumes 13.45 The Pink Panther Show 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Khartoum 17.05 All Our Children 17.55 The Great Picture Chase 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 All Creatures Great and Small 20.05 Blackadder the Third 20.35 There Must Be a Pony 22.05 News; Weather 22.20 Everyman 23.00 The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd: Here's Why It's Not Good to Stare at People in Restaurants 23.25 Golf. The US PGA Championship from Shoal Creek Golf Club, Birmingham, Alabama 0.55 Mahabharat 1.35 Weather (Wales only: News of Wales Summary; Weather) 1.40 Closedown BBC2 6.35 Open University 6.35 Introduction to Pure Maths: L'Hopital's Rule 7.00 Democratic Government: Open Communities 7.25 The Adam Smith Lecture 7.50 Understanding Space and Time: The Universe Today 8.15 Engineering Mechanics 8.40 Britain: Granary for the Roman Empire? 9.05 Electronic Materials 9.30 Inner City Story: The Developer 9.55 Arts: Holidays by the Sea 10.20 Plants: Problems with Water 10.45 Maths: Complex Numbers 11.10 Education: Learning from the Box 11.35 Science: A Question of Balance 12.00 History - What Is Its Future? 12.25 Maths on the Street 12.50 Grandstand 13.00 Motor racing 14.40 Eventing 15.30 Racing 15.50 Eventing 16.45 Golf 18.30 One Man and His Dog 19.15 Rough Guide to the World 20.05 The Late Show 21.05 Joseph Campbell and the Power of Myth 21.45 Hungarian Grand Prix 22.20 Moviedrome: The Phenix City Story 0.05 Closedown